Love, or Something Ignites In My Veins
by musicallygleek235
Summary: Finchel One-Shots.  Title from song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton  thank you to Cassidy, Lily, and Izzy for deciding !
1. Firsts

**A/N There are sooo many mistakes in this, I wrote it on my phone XD**

**So, this is a one-shot. I think I'm going to make this a giant one-shot fic, Finchel of course. Give it a shot?**

**Dedicated too: YWYCBAPOOF(: **

"Finn?" Rachel muttered against her boyfriends shoulder. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry had been the 'it' couple for 2 years. They were aimlessly walking around Lima, Ohio, hand in hand.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Who was your first kiss?" Finn stopped. Where did that come from?  
"Ummm... Quinn... why?" Rachel sighed, pulling him to an empty bench. He sat down first, and Rachel fallowed suit, laying her head on his shoulder. They fit perfectly together, like Rachel was made for Finn, and Finn for Rachel.  
"Mine was you. In the auditorium." It was Finn's turn to sigh, wrapping his arm around Rachel and pulling her closer toward him.  
"I'm sorry Rach." She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.  
"For..."  
"Ruining your first kiss..." he muttered, looking down, but not meeting Rachel's eyes.  
"Baby-"Rachel said firmly, taking his face in her hands. "You did NOT ruin my first kiss. Sure, it would have been way better if you would have either a: not ran out and left me crying my eyes out, b: broken up with Quinn ASAP, or c: told me you loved me instead of waiting so long, but I love you Finn, and I loved you then, even though you continuously broke my heart. It was an amazing first kiss, you thinking your heart was on the right side of your body was adorable, and it was very romantic, minus when you ran away..." Rachel's voice faded out.  
"Rachel, I feel real bad about running out on you like that... you know my... um... mailman issues."

"It's called erectile dysfunction, Finn, and I understand now, I completely forgive you. Just when you fled from the auditorium like I was some kind of, disease, it hurt." Rachel sighed. "I sound like a giant hypocrite. What I'm trying to say is that THEN, the kiss was terrible, minus the guy-"Finn blushed. 'But now that I think about it, I love you, and I wouldn't change that kiss for the world."  
Finn smiled, leaning down to kiss Rachel softly. "What about you... your first kiss?'  
Finn shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing really happened... I was a freshman, and Quinn kissed me. The end." Rachel giggled.  
"Noo" babe! I want DETAILS!"  
"but won't it make you uncomfortable?' Rachel shook her head.  
"Not at all. I love you now, your first kiss was a long time ago."  
"I was a freshman..." Finn started. Rachel sat up eagerly awaiting his story. "I didn't really have a crush on Quinn... Anyway, I was at puck's birthday party. We were playing spin the bottle, and mine landed on her... we had to kiss in front of everyone, it was terrible Rach!" she laughed, liking that he hadn't forgotten he was talking to her. "Anyway, we kissed, and then she told me I was a really good kisser... we started going out a week after that." Rachel frowned, and then quickly covered it up with a smile.  
"Well she was right; you are a very good kisser." He laughed standing up and holding out his hand to Rachel. She took it, smiling, and started walking.  
"You are too, baby. Are you sure the auditorium was your first kiss? You were the best kiss I ever had... your lips are so soft and, uh, kissable." she laughed, stroking Finn's hand with her thumb.  
"Positive. You were my first in everything. First kiss, First boyfriend, first love, and first time having sex..." Finn sighed sadly. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about being my firsts…"  
"No, I am, I just really wish you would've been my first for everything, Rachel. I made so many mistakes, with everything. You're just so perfect, and I'm... not.' Rachel stopped once again, turning her body so she was facing him.  
"Listen to me, Finn. I don't care about if I was your 'first' anything or not. All that matters, truthfully, is that I'll be your last.' Finn smirked, wrapping his giant arm around Rachel's tiny frame.  
"You will be, babe. But you were my first love... I mean, I told Quinn I loved her and everything, but once I met you, I realized what love really was, and that I've only felt it with you." She smiled, lacing her hands with the one hanging over her shoulder.  
"I really love you Finn Hudson. You know that?"  
"I know that. And I love you too, Rachel Berry. One day, you'll be Rachel Hudson."  
Rachel smiled. "One day."

**Thoughts? Now that I reread, It wasn't all that great, but I guess I won't know until you tell me….**

**If you want me to continue this into a lot of one-shots, I need some ideas! PLEEEEASE!(: **


	2. Broken

**A/N I actually had a dream about this one. So I wrote it down and tweaked it a little.**

**You can imagine it in any time in high-school, but I was thinking senior year.**

**I wanted to put in a puckleberry Best-FRIENDSHIP (NO RELATIONSHIP!), so it's hinted at.**

**I don't know much about anything medical, so please don't get super annoyed because of my idiocy. Thanks(:**

**Dedicated to: Beth- my big sister, and I miss her dearly(:**

Rachel sat on the cold metal bleachers, cheering for Finn Hudson. The cold wind nipped at her cheeks, Finn's old football jersey didn't cause much protection from the cold, so she was very thankful she wore a large sweater underneath. But she cheered louder than anyone there. Sure, Rachel never really understood football, despite Finn trying to explain it to her constantly. She just knew that when Finn threw the ball and someone from McKinley caught it, to cheer. It also helped when the cheerios started chanting Finn's name. She ignored the tinge of jealously she felt when all the pretty, popular, cheerleaders were shouting her boyfriend's name. Especially because Finn would just turn and smile his loopy half-smile, just to her. The particular action made Rachel Berry's insides feel like mush.

One thing Rachel hated about football was the tackling. It was not enjoyable to watch her boyfriend be thrown to the ground by other people. Especially the team they were playing tonight. All the other boys were giant, even compared to Finn. And poor Finn was being thrown around like a rag doll, only to be critized by Coach Beiste. But Rachel cheered none the less; she'd seen plenty of times when Finn had been thrown to the ground.

As soon as he got hit by the biggest guy on the other team, Rachel knew it was bad. She felt her stomach drop when he didn't pop back up and give her a small, reassuring smile like normal. She started to stand up when the team rushed to his side. This wasn't right. Something went wrong this time. She started to speed-walk down the bleacher stairs. The cheerios were worriedly whispering in tiny groups. Rachel just brushed past them, trying to get to Finn.

By now there was a group around him, Rachel couldn't see into the circle. The boy that tackled him on the other team was getting high-fives from his teammates, something that made Rachel's blood boil. Why were they CONGRATULATING him? Thoughts of Sean, Rachel and Finn's friend who was paralyzed from the chest down during a football game, rushed through her head. That couldn't happen to Finn!  
"Berry!" Puck's voice interrupted Rachel's thought process, and she saw him waving her over. Now running, she met him toward the outer ring around Finn. They had become very close again, which was still a little awkward for Finn, considering their past hook-up.

"What's going on?" Rachel cried, trying to see through the tight clump.

"Dude hit him, hard. It was out of nowhere to, Finn never saw it coming." Rachel's head snapped up to look at Puck, worry flooding her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Puck just shrugged.

"Rachel? Where is Rachel?" Beiste's voice called out. Rachel was done waiting on the outskirts; she pushed through the crowd of people.

"Coach, is he okay?" She approached Beiste.

"We called the ambulance; I think he has a broken arm and concussion. He's been asking for you though." Rachel nodded. Pushing through a few more people, she finally reached Finn's side.

He was sprawled out on the grass, his arm twisted at a gruesome angle. Someone had pulled off his helmet, and he had his eyes closed, slowly moaning out Rachel's name.

"Finn? Can you hear me?" Rachel sat on the grass with him, placing his head carefully on her lap. She started playing with his hair lightly, comfortingly.

"Rach?"  
"Yeah, it's Rachel. You'll be okay, baby, they are taking care of you."  
"What happened?"

"Some giant Neanderthal without a brain tackled you. Noah said he came out of nowhere, and I must agree." Finn chuckled a little, then winced.

"Talk more. I like hearing your voice." He murmured. To Finn, it was only him and Rachel on the football field. It reminded him of the time they came here the last day of summer. He'd planned out a picnic, and they lay under the stars until she received an angry call from one of her dads informing her how late it was and she must return home.

Rachel giggled, "Well, what would you like me too talk about?" He attempted to shrug, but his right arm wouldn't quite corporate. "Finn, you are going to injure yourself further. Stay still until the paramedics get here. Okay?" Rachel brushed her fingers gently through his hair. She was terrified. Rachel Berry was always one to be dramatic, but Finn wasn't, and he looked like he was in serious pain.

"Okay."

"Someone needs to teach that boy a lesson. I don't even _play _football and I knew he was wrong to tackle you like that! And he doesn't even seem the slightest bit remorseful! Maybe _I'll _go over there and show him not to hurt my boyfriend!"

"Rach, don't get yourself…. Hurt" Rachel huffed.

"He wouldn't hurt a girl! Now, I, on the other hand, wouldn't feel so bad about it!"

"It's okay, Rachel."  
"It is not!" Finn just smiled. Most guys would be creeped out that their girlfriend wanted to fight with a huge guy for tackling their boyfriend in a football game, but it was Rachel, and Finn thought it was adorable.

"Berry, paramedics are here, I'll drive you to the hospital." Puck interrupted Rachel, who was explaining why she should be able to give the football player at least a detailed speech on why he should suffer for injuring Finn.

Finn immediately tensed up, causing a jolt of pain. He didn't like Rachel going anywhere with Puck, not after what happened with Quinn.

"Well, where are they?" Rachel cried, just as two paramedics broke through the crowd. They carefully lifted Finn onto a stretcher and carried him away, faster than Rachel could gather her thoughts.

She turned to Puck, "Well, c'mon! We need to go!"

-come on friends get up now, you're not alone at all.—

Puck dropped Rachel off at the entrance of the hospital about 15 minutes later.

"Text me when you find out how Finnessa is." Rachel nodded, and Puck left, needing to go back to the game.

She had called Mrs. Hudson in the car, but she was away with Burt and wasn't able to come home. Rachel walked up to the receptionist, "I'm here about Finn Hudson."  
The woman clicked away on her computer, then got back to Rachel, "He's in examination room 05, you can go back there if you'd like, but only one person can at once." Rachel nodded and walked back to the room Finn was in.

She opened the door, slowly peeking in. She was shocked to see Finn laying alone on the examination table. Rachel walked over to him, laying one hand on his face, and the other in his hand. He jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was Rachel.

"Rach, god you scared me."  
"Well you scared me! Why is there no one in here with you?"

"Umm, there was a doctor or someone in here, but he had to go order x-rays or something, I don't know."  
Rachel sighed, "Finn, it is essential to listen to these things! What if I needed to get him fast!"  
"Sorry, Rach."  
She sighed again, playing with his hair. "It's okay, I'm just worried about you."

"Uh, thanks?" She smiled.

"Well, that's what girlfriends happen to do. At least this one."

"Good, I happen to love my girlfriend."

"Well, she happens to love you too."

- come on friends get up now, you're not alone at all-

Rachel sat in the waiting room alone for awhile, while Finn was away getting x-rays.

_Game ovr,, ul be happy 2 know we won. I tackled dude who hit Finn. want me to come there? _A text from Puck arrived in Rachel's inbox. She rolled her eyes at his terrible grammar, and typed a message quickly back.

_Congratulations, Noah. Thank you for teaching the boy a lesson, as if his lack of a brain didn't do that enough. I think he's almost done, so it's up to you. _Just as she clicked send, the doctor appeared.

"Miss Berry?"  
"yes? Is Finn alright?"  
"Yes, but he wanted me to get you before we look at the results." Rachel smiled, standing up. They walked back into the small examination room that Rachel met Finn in earlier. She immediately rushed to his side, taking his hand in her tiny one. She was greeted with a wide smile.

The doctor put up the x-rays, and they were all surprised to see a giant, visible, break in the middle of Finn's arm.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, you must have taken quite a hit. Your arm is cracked, right through the center. You also have a concussion. I'm going to put you in a cast, and you need to take it easy, okay? No school tomorrow." Finn nodded.

"I'll stay home with you tomorrow." Rachel whispered into Finn's ear.

Finn smiled. Maybe being broken wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Wow, sorry it took so long to get this out there.**

**Next one-shot will probably be Rachel and Finn staying home. So it's connected to this one.**

**The little page breaker things, is a song quote from Comes and Goes In Waves. Great song.**

**AGAIN: this was to Beth. I love her(:**

**Please review, maybe give me some ideas? (:**


	3. Trust

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I haven't updated as fast as I should have, but my computer deleted all documents, again. Gahh, I hate it. **

**And on top of that, someone copied Jewish Cloud (one of my fics). I've had my friends comfort me about it, but I'm still really upset about it. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**

**So, here's a list of my fics, so you know what's going on with them:**

**Jewish Cloud: ****in-progress (despite the drama going on with it)**

**Love, or something Ignites in my Veins: ****in-progress**

**I Gave You All: ****Hiatus.**

**Things You Don't Hear: ****Finished.**

**You have to read the last one-shot, Broken, to fully understand this one.**

**~o~o~o~**

"Finn?" Rachel called as she entered Finn's house. Last night, despite her persistence, Rachel's dads refused to let her sleep over at Finn's alone. He insisted that he'd be fine with Kurt, but she still called him and they had talked until Finn fell asleep.  
"Rach?"  
"where are you baby?' she struggled to close the door with the bag of food she was holding, but succeeded.  
"My room." Rachel walked into Finn's new room. Carole and Burt had just bought a new house, Finn and Kurt each getting their own rooms.  
"Rachel, I love you, but its 5:30 in the morning, I'm supposed to be asleep." Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed.  
"Finn, if you hadn't been injured yesterday, you would have to be up now for school."  
"Shit! Rach, you have to go to school!" Rachel smiled.  
"Calm down, I called and told them I was in charge of taking care of you today. I'm ahead of most students, so they accepted." Finn smiled. Rachel, who went to school when SHE was sick, was skipping for him.  
"That's nice of you babe. So, what do you have planned for us?"  
Rachel smiled brightly.  
"well, as you are aware, you are still hurt, so we have to relax, but I brought some movies, food, and I got you a new game for your, uh, ybox." Finn smiled. His girl was amazing.  
"XBOX, Rach."  
"Yeah, whatever. The man at the store told me that it was a very popular game, but it doesn't look very entertaining to Me." she pulled out the new call of duty game, and Finn's smile took over his face. His girl was fucking great.  
"Rach! This is awesome! Thank you!" he sat up in his bed to give Rachel a kiss.  
She groaned, and Finn pulled back. "You okay baby?"  
"I'm so stupid! You can't play a video game with a broken arm!" Rachel smacked her forehead dramatically.  
"It's okay Rachel; I'll just play when I get better." She threw her arms around him.  
"Thanks Finn."  
Finn smiled, but something had been bugging him all night, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Rachel?" she looked up at him. "This is going to sound really, uh, random, but, who drove you to the hospital last night?"  
"Noah. Why?"  
Finn sighed "I really don't like you hanging out with him Rach..."  
Rachel pulled out of where she was snuggled close to Finn. "Why? He's just a friend, Finn, you know that."

"Yeah, well, Quinn and him were 'just friends' and she ended up pregnant with his baby!"  
Rachel scoffed. "I am offended you think I would do that to you!" Finn sighed.

"Rachel, I'm just worried, okay? Am I not allowed to tell you that?"

"Why are you worried? Why can't you just trust me, Finn?"  
He grabbed Rachel's hand; worried he'd fucked up, "Rach, I do trust you. I don't trust Puck, okay? I mean, we are friends again, but I'm never going to get over the fact that he knocked up my ex girlfriend… I love you, Rachel, and I _really _don't want things to get messed up with us." She smiled, taking his face in her hands.

"Finn, listen to me, I would never hurt you. Noah is my friend, but there is nothing more there, because he and I both know that my heart lies with you, and it always will."

**Short. Sorry. I was going to make it longer,,, but I just, didn't…. **

**I swear, if anyone copies this…. **

**Anyway, please review. I need cheered up.**

**OH and happy thanksgiving (: I'm thankful for all of you. (Especially reviewers) **


	4. Comfort

**A/N I've always wanted to write this.**

**I'm planning on updating this every Friday, but it's kind of whenever I get to it. One Shots make me feel better. And I'll try to make them all at least 1,000 words. (but this one is 770. I had to cut it short because glee came on xD)**

**Takes place after sectionals**

Finn knew. Rachel told him, and he knew. Sure, they'd won sectionals, but he was still a mess. And the only person who really helped him go through it was Rachel. He kept thinking about how much he loved that baby. He was ready to raise her, or at least visit if they gave her up. And it wasn't even his baby. It made him want to cry, and punch stuff. But really, he just wanted to talk. That's how he ended up on the Berry's front porch at 11:30 at night. He knew Rachel would be in bed, but he just needed her. So Finn knocked on the door, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rachel padded down the stairs in her slippers, shorts, and her old dance camp t-shirt, wondering who would come to her house at all, let alone at 11:30 PM. Opening the door, her breath caught in her throat. Finn Hudson was at her house. At 11:30 at night.

She and Finn had become close since she told him that Quinn's baby was actually Noah's, but he'd never showed up contentiously.  
"Finn… what are you doing here?" She blinked a few times, like this was just a dream. Everyone knew she loved him… except for maybe him.

"I was kind of hoping you would want to talk?" He asked, digging his hands further into his pockets.

"Y-yeah, of course." She stepped outside, closing the door softly behind her. Rachel walked over to the porch swing, sitting down tentatively. Finn sat down next to her, causing the swing to rock slightly.

"How did you know?" he figured he'd just cut right to the chase.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "No one told me. I tricked Quinn into telling me, I guess. I just told her that the baby needed Jewish baby tests, and I know you aren't Jewish but Noah is, so when she said she needed to go, I knew."

"But how did you even know you needed to trick her?" He was getting upset. She could tell from the way he looked at her, pleadingly. She just wanted to pull him into her arms, and tell him everything would be okay. That no matter what, she would never hurt him.

"Whenever she fell, or was hurt or anything, Noah rushed to her just as fast as you did. I just had a hunch, I guess." She smiled slightly at him, trying to make him happier.

"Am I really that stupid? How did I not see that?"

"You aren't stupid. Not at all. Quinn and Noah were the stupid ones, for hurting you. Everyone was, that kept it a secret."

"How long did you know?"

She sighed, "As soon as I was sure, I told you." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "it was incredibly selfish of me, actually, to tell you at all."

"If you wouldn't have told me, I never would have known. I don't think it was selfish. It was really nice." He shrugged nonchalantly and she was sure she _felt_ her heart swell.

"I had nothing but selfish intentions. I wanted you to break up with Quinn to date me. I guess I didn't really think about how it would affect you. And I'm sorry for that." She looked at her lap, fiddling her hands together.  
"Rachel… I can't even imagine what would have happened if you never told me. I would have thought that baby was mine until someone told me it wasn't… and I don't know if I'm allowed but I really _really _like you. I know I'm really hurt right now, but you've been here for me the whole time and let me scream and cry and kick stuff… it means a lot Rach. So don't say you're selfish, because you're the least selfish person I've ever met, really." Rachel's eyes got wider with every word. He really really liked her. FINN HUDSON really really liked RACHEL BERRY. She tried to take a deep breath, not wanting to freak out and scare Finn away.

"You really like me?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do. You're like my best friend." Rachel smiled, then pulled him in for a tight hug, which he returned. "I don't know what we'll be in the future, cuz I'm pretty damn confused right now, but if I know one thing it's that I think we should try things out." She nodded, then pulled away.

"Do you want to come in? We can watch a movie or something…"  
Finn smiled, "I would really like that."

**Glee is on right now where I am!  
so lets cross our fingers for Finchel, and know that "they are called happy endings, not happy middles."**


End file.
